metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath/Chapter 7:First Assault
We flew to the asteroid field. As we flew there, we encountered a few enemy ships. AU 333x2 was able to easily target and destroy them with the Glaive Class Cannons. We were then within range of Kihunter installation. however, the GFS Olympus was to big to fly into the base's hagar, so myself and the other hunters indiviually flew into the hangar. I got there second; Lokstra had beat me there. Gerop came next, then Glar. Glar transformed into a Kihunter and told us he would do try to obtain some information. Thus, we moved out. Split Up We decided to split up to confuse the enemy. Gerop and Lokstra decided the best plan would be for each of us to destroy one of the orbital engines. If even three on the same side of the station were destroyed, the gravity of SR-388 (yes, it survived the explosion, but had become inhospitable) would pull the unbalanced station into the planet. I decided to take engine 001; Gerop took engine 003 and Lokstra took engine 005. We moved out. To Engine 001 I moved as quickly as I could, avoiding guards. I got to the engine door, only to find it heavily guarded. THen, one of the guards spotted me. I decided that now was the best time for my Wyrm Beam and started blasting the guards. However, I was under heavy fire. I then noticed a Fusion Cannon. I used my Hack Visor on it and the cannon roared to life. The guards began to run, but the cannon fired first, immolating the guards in a deadly blast of plasma. All of the guards had been downed. I looked at the engine door. It had been barely damaged by the blast. Oddly enough, it was composed of a material similar to phazite in its chemical structure. I then got a call from Gerop. The Call "Leax, we have a problem." "Yeah, I know; the engine doors are nearly indestructible." "Yes. However, I think there may be a door control room. However, it would be more heavily guarded than these doors. I say we meet in the Generator room and destroy the generator. Although the station would be kept in orbit because it would still be balanced, it would cause choas throughout the station. This area will be heavily guarded too." "What about Lokstra?" "While the station is in chaos because of the destroyed generator, he'll infiltrate the door control room. Once the auxiliary power is up, he'll open the doors, then destroy the controls so they will stay open. One of us will have to destroy the engine that he was going to destry. It seems that there is an maintence tunnel connecting Engines 001 to the left side of 005 and 003 to the right side of 005. If both of us plant a bomb on either side, the engine will be destroyed. Does that sound good?" "Yes. Let's move out." To the Generator Room I moved quickly to the generator room. However, every room was more heavily guarded than the last. Eventually, I reached the generator junction hall, but it was impossible to get through. There were at least twenty guards, and five Fusion Cannons. I went backto the last room I was in. I thought that this was mission over. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a ventilation shaft. I fired a missile at this and it opened. I got into the vent, and went inot my alt form. I got to the generator room, and waited for Gerop. Once he was in, I destroyed the vent, and dropped down. "Glad to see you could make it," said Gerop. "Same here. How did you get past the guards?" "Blew 'em up. It always works." "Ah...yeah, I used the ventilation-" Suddenly, there was an explosion. We looked to where it came from, and saw a Kihunter fly (I don't mean he literally flew, but rather something "threw" him) through the obsevation room window. Then, a giant, mutated Kihunter jumped through the window. It had several blue vains on it, and had blue tumorous masses near its joints. I saw Gerop pointing his cannon at it, so I scanned it. My scan revealed it had been exposed to high levels of a radioactive substance. I thought to myself, "It couldn't be..." The Battle Gerop and I began to fight the creature. However, most of our attacks just bounced off it. It tried to hit Gerop, but he dodged the blow. The creature's attack instead hit a support beam. Then, the beam hit it on one of those tumorous blue spots. The creature shrieked in pain. That's when I got an idea. I yelled, "Gerop, aim for those blue tumorous masses!" We both began to shoot at the masses. Eventually, they were destoyed. However, the creature wasn't dead yet. This time, though, we could damage it on any spot on its body. Gerop fired a Scatter Missile at the creature, and I fired my piercing beam. Gerop got it right in the chest, and my shot went straight through its face. the creature screamed in pain, then hit the floor. It decomposed into a blue substance, which then evaporated. "Gerop," I said. "What?" Gerop replied. "That blue substance...was it..?'' "I think so..." To The Engines Gerop and I both made it easily back to the engine door. Right when we got there, the auxiliary power went on and the doors opened. I went in and planted a bomb. I then went through the maintainence tunnel to the left side of Engine 005. I then got a transmission from Gerop. "Okay, I'm on the right side of Generator 005. Plant the bomb...now!" We both planted the bomb. Then, I escaped through the maintainence tunnel back to engine 001. finally, I got backto the hangar. I got into my ship and got ready to leave. A few seconds later, Gerop got there, then Lokstra. But Glar was no where to be seen... "Les get out of 'ere," said Lokstra. He really was pretty good with English, he just had a slight accent. "No," said Gerop. "We have to wait for Glar..." I said, " Just give Glar a little more time. He'll be here." "Ve don't 'ave time!" yelled Lokstra. Deep in my heart, I knew he wasn't coming. That's when we got a call from Dane. "All units, return to GFS Olympus." "But sir," said Gerop, "Glar isn't here yet..." "Just get out of there!" yelled Dane. "Just because one of unit fell behind doesn't mean you should all die. Gerop let out a sigh, and then we all flew out of the station. We got back to the GFS Olympus. We waited, but Glar didn't seem to come. Then, we found an escape capsule. We brought it aboard the ship and opened it. Inside was an unconscious Kihunter. "It's him!" yelled Gerop. "Don't be so sure..." said Lokstra. That's when the Kihunter came back into consciousness. He yelled out, "Don't shoot!" Then he transformed into Glar. "You're alive?!" all of us yelled at the same time. "Yes...don't ask about the details. The fact is a I made it back. I also got some information...you're not going to believe this..." Chapter 8: Startling Revelations Category:Fanfic Chapter